emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1794 (26th August 1993)
Plot Kathy helps Frank sort everything out for the new buyers of the haulage site. He reassures her that him selling the business wasn't to harm Chris. She tells him that she couldn't care less about what his intensions were and that she's sick to death of the pair of them. Lorraine's got two A's in her exams. Carol sings her praises but Lorraine doesn't want a fuss. Frank shuns Elizabeth when she comes in for a business meeting he called upon, leaving her confused. Kathy confides in Lynn about her and Chris. She makes it apparent that her marriage is hanging by a thread. Joe tries helping Mark fix his car, but struggles. Vic passes by, offers to help, and fixes the car within minutes, annoying Joe. Kathy and Lynn create a business contract for Alan to sign on the working hours they both conceive in the wine bar. Alan is hesitant to sign until he's read throughly. However, a phone call interrupts their conversation, so Kathy and Lynn force him to sign. Joe's got his revenge on Vic by getting a passing tractor to spread dirt across the side of his car. Vic's enjoying a pint in The Woolpack before he discovers the commotion. He's furious, Joe finds it hilarious. Robert's bored, and annoying Jack and Sarah whilst they working. Jack wishes Annie lived with them. Alan goes to help Shirley at the drop-in centre. He admits he only called by to see her. He confides that he thought she was avoiding him when she cancelled their last meeting. She reassures him that she's interested. Jayesh continues to warn Rachel that Michael is obsessed with her and he caused Sangeeta's depression. Rachel thinks he's being paranoid. Elizabeth discovers that page's have been ripped out of her check book. She's suspicious it was Eric. It's all guns blazing in The Woolpack. Archie puts a stop to the gossip that him and Nick are a couple. Jayesh humiliates Rachel when she arranges a plan with Michael, despite her arranging to go to Leeds with him. Robert can sense the drama in the Sugden household. After overhearing Jack saying he wants to lock Annie up, he fears the worst. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead Locations *Home Farm - Living room *Frank Tate & Son - Cabin *The Woolpack - Public bar, wine bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmland *Unknown drop-in centre *Hawthorn Cottage - Living room/kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes